


You know my coffie order ?

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day off in the Big Apple , Jemma and Leo stop for a coffee in a cafe and Jemma find out that she can fall in love with Leo fitz thanks even to the little things , like the fact that he still remembers how she take her coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know my coffie order ?

It was so rare that they had a day off, that Jemma was serious about enjoying every single second of that day in New York.

 

She took Leo's hand and together they did the tourists throughout the city. Museum of Natural History (where Fitz hadn't absolutely asked Jemma to stay until closing time to see if the statue really took life as in "Night at the Museum"), Statue of Liberty, Empire State bulding.

 

They visited each attraction as possible.

 

The others were not far behind. Ward had followed Skye to the Fairgrounds in Staten Island (Complaining all the time), Coulson and May were granted themself a stroll along the Hudson River, Tripp and Mack had gone to see a Yankees game and even Lance would go willingly with them, but Bobbie had opted for some shopping on 5th street, and he was seriously trying to be good, as they were recently got back together.

 

Fitz and Jemma were so tired that they opted for a break in a cafe nearby. She was about to order, but Fitz preceded it.

 

"For me a cappuccino and for my lady a latte with cinnamon and a little foam"

 

Simmons was surprised. They were joined together in a café for centuries, and yet he still remembered her order.

 

"You know my coffie order!" She said in amazement.

"It's always the same since the Academy, Jem. Perhaps you should update it" Fitz said with a smile.

 

And as they went to their table, Jemma was surprised to see how something so simple could make her love Leopold Fitz even more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's really shows that this too is full of Klaine inspiration isn't it ? I thought that something like this could also apply to Fitzsimmons <3 
> 
> See yah!


End file.
